Nueve horas
by Shina Uchiha
Summary: Hizo una mueca cuando su mano fue apretujada nuevamente. Demonios. Para algo existía esa inyección que tanto sonaba en su cabeza: epidural


**Nueve horas**

_by_

_Shina Uchiha_

* * *

Ocho, contando los minutos en el cual fue por alguna galleta, unas doce tazas de café y otros minutos para liberar sus manos y oídos de la tortura. Hizo una mueca cuando su mano fue apretujada nuevamente. _Demonios_. Para algo existía esa inyección que tanto sonaba en su cabeza: «epidural»

Pero no, claro que no. Los médicos habían dicho que lo mejor era esperar luego de ver la amenazante mirada de Sakura. Bueno, pues bien, ¡él ya había esperado!

—¡Maldito seas! —lloriqueó su compañera, liberando otra vez su mano.

Movió sus adoloridos y entumecidos dedos, tratando que la sangre volviera a circular con normalidad. Su rostro era uno aburrido. No podía decir que la experiencia de ser padre primerizo era para saltar y bailar, no. Pero debía admitir que en ocasiones lo golpeaba la ansiedad. Sucedía por lo general cuando el reloj marcaba otra hora más desde que llegaron a emergencias.

Miró el reloj.

Bien, nueve horas y media.

El cuerpo de Sakura se tensó otra vez, esta vez, alejó su mano a tiempo, las garras de su querida novia se incrustaron en las duras sábanas del hospital. Los ojos llorosos de la chica le observaron, suplicantes.

—No te servirá de nada apretar mi mano así —le dijo, levantando su cuerpo del asiento y dándole la espalda para mirar por la ventana. Vio la odiosa cabellera rubia entrar al hospital con algunas bolsas. No tardaría en llegar a la habitación.

—Alguien más tiene que sufrir —rugió ella. Supuso que era una forma de no gritar por el dolor— ¡Te odio!

Rodó los ojos.

—¡Te odio, púdrete! ¡No me volverás a tocar, jamás! —gimió.

Sasuke suspiró a la par que un sollozo se elevó en la garganta de la chica.

—¿Realmente no puedes pedir la puta epidural?

—¡Quiero que todo sea natural!

—No es mi culpa, entonces.

Sintió la ardiente mirada de Sakura en su espalda, pero lo ignoró.

—Espera a que me pueda mover, Uchiha —le dijo, con voz tétrica.

—¡TEME!

La puerta se abrió de un golpe, haciendo gritar a Sakura. El monitor que registraba los latidos del bebé pitió un poco, luego, los latidos que se escuchaban en la habitación y que él hasta ahora había logrado ignorar, empezaron a acelerarse levemente. Mataría a ese infeliz.

—¿No puedes ir a molestar a otra parte, idiota?

Naruto ignoró el comentario y acercó su cuerpo a la camilla. Craso error. Pobre inocente, pensó incluso el Uchiha. Sí, sentía pena por Naruto.

El rubio puso una mano sobre la de Sakura, esperando apoyarla, entonces Sakura gimió y casi esperó el crujido de los huesos de Naruto al momento en que su mano fuera molida por la fuerza del apretón.

—¡Ugh! —lo oyó al fin. Se volteó para ver al subió con el rostro pálido y el cuerpo caído, tratando de liberar su mano— Sa-Sakura-chan…

—¡Naruto si quieres ayudar quédate ahí!

—¡DUELE DATTEBAYO!

—¿DUELE? —gritó Sakura, apretando su agarre— ¡INTENTA ESTAR TODO EL DÍA CON CONTRACCIONES! ¡Intenta parir! —Rugió— ¡Entonces hablamos de dolor! Oh, Naruto, ¡ya quisiera verte en mi lugar!

Los hombros de Naruto se hundieron un poco junto con su poca valentía de apoyar a la chica.

—Sakura-chan —pidió.

Ugh. Podía ver los dedos pálidos del rubio volverse de un color purpúreo, tal como lo hacían los suyos en las últimas horas. ¡Bah! Su mano derecha estaba oficialmente jodida, si Naruto quería ayudar, entonces estaba en el lugar indicado.

Unos segundos después, Sakura soltó el aire, y la mano de Naruto también. Respiró agitada. Sasuke volvió a mirar el reloj. Bueno, al menos estaban aumentando las veces en menos minutos.

El hombre de mediana edad con poco cabello que había huido de los gritos de Sakura hacía una hora, volvió con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro, traspasando la puerta hasta el infierno de esa habitación.

—¿Vamos a ver cuánto ha progresado?

Sasuke asintió, pero Sakura tuvo una manera mucho más original de estar de acuerdo.

—¿No le parece que debió hacer eso…? ¡HACE MÁS DE MEDIA HORA, VIEJO ESTÚPIDO!

El hombre la ignoró, había escuchado el insulto desde la primera hora en que Sakura llegó a emergencias. Tuvo que aguantar el resoplido que quería dar al ver cómo el hombre hurgaba entre las piernas de su chica durante unos minutos, luego se alejó con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Iré avisar a las enfermeras para que preparen la sala de parto. Ya has dilatado lo suficiente, no durará mucho para que estés lista. Hasta entonces.

Luego de eso, salió por la puerta. Naruto retrocedió asustado hasta una esquina alejada… alejada de Sakura, al menos. Fue por eso que se dio cuenta que aún estaba en la habitación. Le mandó una mirada envenenada.

—Lárgate —le dijo.

Naruto asintió sin rechistar y salió disparado del lugar, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Se acercó nuevamente a Sakura, escuchándola sollozar. Esta vez alejó su mano derecha de ella y cruzó un brazo para ofrecerle la izquierda. Hasta ahora, ese estaba sano. No por mucho.

Sakura le miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Sasuke-kun —musitó entrecortada.

La comisura de sus labios se elevó, formando una pequeña sonrisa ladina, al menos el sufijo había regresado.

—¿Ya no soy «Uchiha bastardo»?

Otro sollozo.

—Perdón —lloriqueó—. Soy mala persona.

Quiso darle la razón, pero supuso que aquello solo empeoraría su depresión momentánea y la haría estallar en un mar de lágrimas.

—No es una experiencia para contarle cuando crezca —se limitó a decir.

Sakura sonrió antes de volver a una mueca de dolor. Tuvo que reprimir la suya propia cuando su mano izquierda fue ataca por primera vez en todo el día. Cuando Sakura se relajó un poco junto con su apretón, la oyó gemir.

—Me quiero morir. —sollozó.

—Eso es gracioso —ironizó—. Por años traté de matarte y siempre salías ilesa. Ahora que quiero mantenerte viva, te quieres morir.

—Eso es cruel —acusó ella.

Sasuke levantó su mano derecha enrojecida.

—Hasta hace media hora, tenía un color morado. Eso es cruel.

—Lo siento.

—Hmp —Sakura lo interpretó como un «_no importa_», por lo que sonrió un poco, antes de tensarse, sollozó de nuevo. Oyó a Sasuke suspirar—. La izquierda espera terminar como la derecha —avisó al no sentir a Sakura apretar su mano—, no te reprimas.

Entonces volvió a sentir el apretón.

—Perdóname, —le escuchó luego— fui mala contigo, soy una pésima esposa, una pésima amiga y una pésima paciente. Soy un desastre y me odias, ¿verdad?

—Uh-ju —restó importancia. No iba a seguir una conversación que no tenía sentido.

—Y lo peor, seré una pésima madre —hipó. Su rostro empezaba a estar sudoroso y las lágrimas hacían el resto. Sasuke rodó los ojos.

—Y yo un mal padre —masculló, malhumorado—. El punto es que no esforzaremos.

—Tú no serás mal padre —Sakura apretó su mano, pero esta vez, fue leve. Un gesto reconfortante que Sasuke realmente no necesitaba—. No lo serás, me has cuidado todo este tiempo, ni siquiera has ido a misiones todos estos meses para estar conmigo, con él. Y sé que muchas de esas misiones las querías hacer —se acarició la prominente barriga—. Gracias, Sasuke-kun.

—Hmp —hizo una mueca, no de dolor sino de incomodidad. Esto ya empezaba a inquietarle.

Sakura respiró entrecortadamente.

La puerta se abrió y entraron dos enfermeras junto al doctor de antes. Todos con unas sonrisas en sus rostros.

—¡Bien! ¿Listos para conocer a ese niño?

Sakura asintió, sonriente. Al menos mientras no sentía otra contracción.

—Sí, no puedo esperar.

—Entonces, ¿el padre esperará o entrará contigo? —lanzó una divertida mirada al Uchiha y este resopló.

—Hn… aún le quedan unos doce huesos más por quebrar.

Sí, y estaba seguro que también habría unos insultos más que ella querría lanzar.

* * *

**Este es un shot que le escribí a Mayra L. R. Sé que lo recuerda y si no, aquí lo dejo para que lo recuerdes. :c ¡Perdona por no hablar tanto contigo!**

**¡Gracias a los que leen! :3 No se olviden de dejar unos comentarios.**

**(_Si encuentran algunos errores, pronto lo iré corrigiendo. *-*_)**


End file.
